Children of the hearth
by i refuse to prove that i exist
Summary: After Athena teaches Hestia how to have brain children . She has triplets . As usual Zeus finds out and try to have them killed . He succeeds but fortunately does not know they were father-less godlings so they reform eventually ... you know what I cant do a good description for this so just read it and finger out if you like it , starts off 1666 - great fire of London


Children of the hearth

Chapter one : Cries of a mother

Hestia cried , she couldn't believe how stupid she'd been . She'd only told Hera and now her children were paying the price , she was being forced to watch this by none other than the king of the Gods himself ,Zeus .  
"Please let them go Zeus ,I'm begging you ,please ,they're my children ,please " Hestia asked again ,tears streaming down her face ,adding to the pool below

"No Hestia " replied Zeus with slight sadness in his voice " you have broken your maiden vow and now you must deal with the consequences "

For the second time fire consumed one of the triplets and a blood curdling scream could be heard throughout London " Please Zeus , I can't bare this ,please ,I didn't break my vow , just please save her ,she's the last "pain and betrayal was evident in her eyes ,pain from having to watch another one of her children die and again here the screaming prays from her third and child to 'save , him mummy please ' and not being able to help because of the celestial bronze chains holding her down , and betrayal because her brother manipulated the Hephaestus child to start the fire with the specific intent of killing her children

"Of course you did " snorted Zeus " how else could you have children "  
"There brain children , Athena taught me how , please just let me help my daughter " Hestia cried again , her pool of tears had reached the hearth now and were starting to put out the coals , she turned away from the hearth and glared at Zeus pleadingly

"Ridiculous , now tell me who is the father ,I might just let you save her if you do " replied Zeus angrily

"I'm telling you she's a brain child ,she doesn't have a father " Hestia shouted back

" even brain children have a father now tell me ,WHO IS THE FATHER ?" He yelled at her

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE A ... " she turned back to see an clocked finger quickly snatch up her child and quickly disappear . Rage filled her at the thought of what that finger might do to her daughter .She glared murderously at Zeus making his small smirk suddenly turn into a look of pure fear before Hestia suddenly broke the chains holding her and he began to spontaneously combust , the five Olympians he'd stopped from flashing did just that , just in time to see Zeus turn into gold ash were he stood . Before anyone could ask Hestia flashed out and collapsed in her palace out of sorrow .

* * *

An hour later ,Artemis flashed into Hestias palace with a small finger beside her and a smile on her face "Hestia ,I'd like you to meet my newest hunter " she exclaimed happily

Hestia looked up from her curled up position on the carpet and smiled a bit " well at least one of you survived "

"Yes mummy but where Amzilia and Sterain " Her daughter asked curiously

" the ... they had to go away for a while " replied Hestia shakily

"but were ,mummy " she asked again

Hestia could barely hold her tears "I...ill tell you when your older , Vencasa"

"Thank you , for helping them like I prayed " a tear slide down Hestia cheek

Seeing this Artemis spoke for the second time "come along ,child I think we should leave your mother in peace "

Before Vencasa could respond Artemis snapped her fingers and flashed her away "ill keep her safe " she said before flashing away herself leaving Hestia to cry her eyes out

* * *

330 years later **(I think )**

Hestia quickly hurried though the small apartment building in (somewhere ) New York ,with two buddle's in her arms ,her recently reformed children **(For the sake of the story ive decided that Godlings without domain regard to babies after they reform) **,until she stopped at what appeared to be a cleanest door in the building, she knocked on said door and a young woman with a buddle in her own arms answered and beckoned her in .

"Thank you ,again , I don't know what id do if you hadn't offered this " exclaimed Hestia ,laying the children down in the cots bought for them

"Its no problem , really , ive already got a dangerous demigod to hide ,whats the harm in adding two godlings " Hestia smiled happily

"this should make it easier " she said as put her hands on her two children and then on the child in the womans hands

"Thank you "replied the woman as she hugged Hestia

Hestia hugged her back but let go after awhile " good luck Sally , ill visit often " she said before flashing out

Sally put her own child down in the cot next to Sterains " Looks like you will have brothers and sisters after all Percy " she said looking at her own son

* * *

So what do ya thing ,good ?bad? you tell me . If people don't like I wont continue but I had fun writing this .

ill update Son of Calypso soon but I think this will at least get to chapter two before that

anyway feedback is appreciated

by the way can anyone give me an image for this or son of calypso please , I kinda need one


End file.
